Hormone Surge
by Ramos
Summary: Logan helps Jean and Scott with a personal problem.


Title: Hormone Surge  
  
Author: Ramos  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Marvel & 20th Century Fox. No infringement is intended, and no profit made by their use.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: Craved like bad drugs  
  
  
  
Something had to be up. Jean had been on top of the world yesterday, acting like the teenagers who infested the place, and suddenly this morning she was acting like someone ran over her dog. And since Logan knew she didn't have a dog, well, something had to be up.  
  
Rogue caught him staring after the slender redhead in confusion. "What's up?"  
  
He had to grin at her choice of words, but cocked a puzzled eyebrow. "That's what I'd like to know. Yesterday, Jeannie was sweetness and light, and today she's acting like the world's coming to an end."  
  
Rogue turned away, carefully casual. "Oh, that."  
  
Couldn't let it go, she obviously knew something. "Spill it."  
  
"Logan, it's not my deal to tell." Logan gave Marie the look that said tell or else. She sighed. "I'm not even supposed to know, okay?"  
  
"So there is something."  
  
"Yeah. She got her period last night."  
  
"Aaand…" he drawled.  
  
Marie rolled her eyes. "She didn't want to get it, doofus. She and Scott have been trying to get pregnant."  
  
"So, Scooter's got a problem with his aim…OOF!"  
  
Marie's full body slam accompanied both her satin-covered hands slapping themselves over his mouth. "Say that again, and I'll rip your head off. You know I can do it, too." Having a girlfriend with super strength had some advantages, but some disadvantages, too.  
  
He pulled her hands down. "Okay, I'm sorry. Low blow. I admit it."  
  
"No kidding. Besides, it's Jean who's got the problem. Too many years on the pill, and her hormones are all screwed up."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with her hormones. I can smell 'em just fine."  
  
"Um, remember when we talked about too much information, Logan?"  
  
He smirked, but took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her. "Hey, you're talking to a guy who used to run around in the woods and leave messages by peeing on the trees, remember? Women's hormones, and all that goes with them, are no big deal."  
  
"Uh huh. I'll remember that the next time I need you to run to the drugstore for me."  
  
Logan grunted, and ignored the challenge. He'd shop for tampons when hell froze over, and not a moment before. "So, how do you know all this?"  
  
"Well, I overheard Jean talking to 'Ro, last night after she, you know, started."  
  
"Overheard?"  
  
"Overheard is a much nicer word than shameless evesdropping, don't you think?" Rogue smiled brightly at him, and he had to agree. "Anyway, her ovulation cycle is all messed up, and she's getting pretty depressed because things aren't going right."  
  
"Huh." Logan's body had just noticed his girlfriend was pressed up against his, in a deserted hallway. It demanded an immediate change of subject.  
  
Logan didn't think much about his conversation with Rogue for several days. He didn't really care that much about other women's procreation, and while Rogue's procreation was something he did care about greatly, it was a subject he did not want to discuss at all. So when Jean walked by him just over two weeks later, it took a moment for the subtle scent difference to register.  
  
If it was possible to do a double-take while sniffing, he did. She looked the same as always, calm and collected, red hair twisted in a casual knot, glasses perched on the end of her nose, but underneath Jean's normal scent was just a hint of something else, musky and anticipatory. Before he actually thought of it, Logan hauled himself off the sofa and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Where's Scooter?"  
  
"Wha-what?" Jean stammered.  
  
"Never mind." Sniffing until he caught the man's scent, Logan dragged Jean by the arm, ignoring her protests when she dropped her book, clipboard, and pen as she staggered under his forceful grip. He paused only at the small utility kitchen reserved for the school staff, where Scott was yawning as he poured a cup of coffee.  
  
"You!" he snapped, pointing at the younger man, then dragged Scott's protesting wife towards the stairs and the upper reaches where the adults lived.  
  
"Logan!" Scott demanded, hurrying after the obviously berserk man. "Logan, let her go. Now!"  
  
The demand got an eyebrow twitch and a smirk, but Logan didn't stop until he reached the couple's bedroom. Throwing open the door, he yanked his burden towards the meticulously made bed until Jean sprawled across it. He managed to turn in time to duck the punch thrown at him.  
  
"Just the man for the moment," he drawled, then grabbed the front of Cyclops' cardigan and pulled him up close. "Don't waste time, Cyke. Nature's calling." He grinned at the confused, enraged younger man, then shoved him into the room and closed the door. Dusting his hands and whistling slightly, he strolled back down the hall, ignoring Rogue's puzzled face when she stuck her head out her own door to see what the ruckus was.  
  
Further down, she could see Scott in a similar pose.  
  
"Oh, God. Mr. Subtle, you ain't."  
  
Scott emerged from his room, murderous intent on his face, until Rogue scuttled up to him and placed a hand on his abused shirt.  
  
"Don't, Scott. He was just trying to help. In his own, Logan, brick wall falling kind of way."  
  
"Rogue, I hope you have better taste in men with your next boyfriend, 'cause this one's dead!"  
  
"No, sweetie," she grinned, then leaned up and whispered, "He just noticed Jean smelled a little different this morning."  
  
"Rogue, have you lost your mind, too?"  
  
"No. Scott -- Jean. Smells. DIFFERENT. Understand?"  
  
Dark brown eyebrows over his ruby glasses twisted, then suddenly rose up. "Ah. OH!!"  
  
Rogue patted him on the shoulder. "Don't you worry, sugar. I'll take your classes today. I don't expect to see you two until dinner time, 'kay?"  
  
A slow, sexy grin revealed Cyclops' perfect teeth. "Maybe not even then."  
  
"Go Tiger!" Rogue grinned back.  
  
Turning smartly, like a man with a mission, Scott marched back to his room and shut the door. Almost immediately, a small feminine shriek was heard.  
  
With a sly smile, Rogue went off to teach an English class.  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
